I'm Pregnant
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Hanya saja rasa mual sering dia rsakan akhir-akhir ini. /Meanie Series/ Mingyu Wonwoo/ all pairing SVT/cerita abal/


**I'm Pregnant**

 **Meanie Series**

 **Cast**

Member Seventeen

Oc

 **Pairing**

All couple in SVT

 **Warning**

typo(s), BL, Boys×Boys, Mpreg, cerita abal.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Wonwoo akan bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan suaminya sarapan. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe. Menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaos serta celana pendek. Setelah rapi, ia membangunkan suaminya.

"Gyu bangunlah. Bukankah kau ada rapat pagi ini?"

"Enghhhh," lenguhan Mingyu terdengar sebagai jawaban.

"Gyu cepat bangun,"

"5 menit lagi sayang,"

"Aishhh kau akan terlambat kalau tak bangun sekarang,"

"Kalau begitu berikan morning kiss ku dulu," pinta Mingyu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Chup~

"Sudah,"

"Aishhh itu bukan morning kiss sayang," Mingyu membuka matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ini baru Morning Kiss," dan tanpa peringatan, Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Umphhhh~ Nghh~,"

Mingyu semakin semangat saat mendengar istrinya mendesah. Tangan nakalnya bahkan sudah menjalar mengusap paha mulus Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sudah kehabisan nafas, memukul dada bidang suaminya. Dan terpaksa Mingyu melepas ciumannya.

"Hahh.. Hahh," Wonwoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Dasar Mesum," dan tanpa perasaan Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

"Arghhhh apa salahku?" Keluh Mingyu sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Wonwoo.

"Salahmu adalah tak bisa mengontrol hormonmu," Wonwoo bangun dan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka tirai.

"Cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat kekantor,"

"Kau tak mau melakukan morning sex dulu sayang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Mandi sekarang atau tak ada jatah selama dua bulan," ancam Wonwoo.

"Arra, Arra aku mandi sekarang," dan Mingyu lebih memilih mengalah daripada tak mendapat jatah dua bulan.

.

.

.

Wangi masakan mulai tercium saat dirinya menuruni tangga. Sosok Wonwoo mulai terlihat sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Dengan langkah perlahan Mingyu berjalan mendekati sosok sang istri lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini?" tanya Mingyu setelah mengecup pipinya.

"Omelet lagi, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Jawab Wonwoo lalu balik bertanya.

"Eummm aku tak keberatan, asal kau yang memasakannya untukku,"

"Gombal kau," ujar Wonwoo sambil terkekeh.

"Hanya untukmu sayang,"

Mingyu lalu melepas pelukannya dan duduk. Mulai memakan sarapan yang dibuat istrinya. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat suaminya tak keberatan dengan apa yang dimasaknya. Dia pun ikut duduk dihadapan Mingyu. Meminum teh paginya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tak sarapan?"

"Eumm, aku sedang malas,"

"Kau harus makan Wonu. Aku tak mau kau sakit,"

"Nanti aku akan makan Gyu,"

"Aku mau kau makan sekarang,"

"Nanti saja Gyu. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu sekarang,"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Lalu menyendokkan satu sendok omelet dan menyodorkan kedepan mulut sang istri.

"Buka mulutmu,"

"Tak mau," Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bernafsu,"

"Nafsu atau tidak kau harus tetap sarapan Wonu. Kau seorang dokter dan kau pasti tahu akibatnya meninggalkan sarapan sebelum beraktifitas,"

"Hari ini jadwalku dimulai siang hari. Jadi aku bisa makan siang sebelum memulai jadwal praktikku. Aku mengerti tubuhku Mingyu, aku pasti akan makan kalau sudah lapar,"

"Hah, baiklah kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi, kalau aku sampai mendengarmu sakit. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghukummu," ujar Mingyu sambil kemabali memakan sarapannya.

"Kau tenang saja Gyu," balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu beranjak berdiri setelah selesai dengan sarapannya. Wonwoo pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sang suami. Mingyu mengulurkan dasinya yang sedaritadi disimpan didalam sakunya. Mengerti maksud sang suami, Wonwoo mengambil dasinya dan memakaikannya kekerah sang suami. Satu kebiasaan lagi dipagi hari.

Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Mingyu. Mengantar sang suami menuju depan.

"Jam berapa waktu praktikmu selesai hari ini?"

"Sekitar jam 9 mungkin," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kabari aku kalau waktu praktikmu selesai. Jangan pulang sebelum ku jemput,"

"Emm, aku mengerti," balas Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati saat menyetir," Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu Wonu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gyu. Hati-hati dijalan,"

"Itu pasti sayang,"

Wonwoo membalas senyum yang diberikan suaminya. Matanya tak lepas dari mobil sang suami yang mulai melaju. Setelah mobil itu tak terlihat, barulah Wonwoo menutup pintu rumahnya. Merapihkan rumahnya sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit ini tak pernah dalam keadaan sepi. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor rumah sakit. Tak lupa menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya yang dia temui disepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangannya. Senyumpun tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Bangsal anak-anak sudah mulai terlihat. Dan ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Siang semuanya," sapa Wonwoo riang.

Semuanya menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mereka lakukan dan memusatkan pandangan pada sosok yang baru saja masuk.

"Siang juga Dokter Jeon" sapa Dong hyuk sambil menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran dan berjalan menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang sedang berkumpul. Mengintip sekilas pada artikel yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

 _'Seungkwan-Seventeen bermesraan dengan aktor Vernon Choi. Apakah mereka berkencan?'_

"Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan," celetuk Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

"MWO?" teriakan kaget diterima Wonwoo dari teman-temannya.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar berkencan?" Tanya Mina memastikan.

"Errr, begitulah,"

"Dari mana kau tahu Dokter Jeon? Kau tidak mengada-ngadakan?" Kali ini Sera lah yang bertanya.

"Hah, tentu saja aku tahu. Mereka berdua sahabatku," jawab Wonwoo.

"MWO?SAHABAT?" teriakan yang kedua kalinya diterima oleh Wonwoo.

"Ahhh pantas saja aku melihat mereka saat pesta pernikahanmu," celetuk Donghyuk.

"Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" tanya Sera pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karna kau terlalu sibuk pada makanan," dan Donghyuk mennyentil kening gadis itu.

"Ahhh sakit Hyuk," keluh Sera.

"Jadi Dokter Jeon, mereka benar-benar bertunangan?" Tanya Mina sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya Mina, mereka berdua sudah bertunangan dan sedang merancanakan pernikahan,"

"Ahhhhh aku patah hati," keluh Mina dramatis lalu berjalan kembali kemejanya.

"Ckkk, sabar Mina. Masih ada Hyung sik yang menunggu cintamu," jelas Wonwoo sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Yak Dokter Jeon kenapa kau membocorkannya," teriak Hyung sik tak terima.

Wonwoo hanya mengabaikan teriakan itu dan masuk keruangannya. Melepas mantelnya dan menggantinya dengan jas dokternya. Dia kepala dokter di bangsal anak-anak ini. Maka dari itu dia mempunyai ruangan sendiri.

Wonwoo mengambil berkas-berkas pasiennya dan memerikasanya satu-persatu. Suara dering ponselnya mengintrupsi kesibukannya. Tanpa melihat Id sang penelepon, Wonwoo mengangkatnya begitu saja.

"Yeobseo,"

 _"Sayang kau sudah makan?"_ Tanya seseorang diseberang sana dan Wonwoo mengenal suara ini.

"Sudah. Sebelum berangkat kerumah sakit, aku sempat memakan Sandwich dan segelas jus," jawab Wonwoo masih pada kebisukannya.

 _"Hanya itu?"_

"Huum,"

 _"Yakk, kenapa kau tak memakan nasi. Itu sudah masuk jam makan siang dan kau hanya memakan roti?"_

"Hah," Wonwoo menutup berkas terakhirnya. "Aku berniat memakan nasi tadi tapi saat sudah menyendoknya entah kenapa aku merasa mual. Maka dari itu aku menggantinya dengan roti," jelas Wonwoo.

 _"Kau mual? Apa kau sakit sayang?"_ kali ini nada kekhawatiran terdengar dengan jelas oleh Wonwoo.

"Ummm sepertinya aku sedikit masuk angin. Akhir-akhir ini perutku terasa mual. Mungkib karna jadwalku yang selalu selesai malam,"

 _"Sayang besok kita kerumah sakit ok,"_

"Tak perlu Gyu. Aku hanya perlu minum obat dan istirahat. Lagipula aku dapat jatah liburku besok. Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _"Sudah tadi, bersama klien,"_

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk?"

 _"Tidak jug-"_

Suara seseorang memotong perkataan Mingyu.

 _"Sayang sudah dulu ya. Rapatnya sudah akan dimulai,"_

"Ya baiklah. Semangat sayangku,"

 _"Gomawo Wonu sayang. Saranghae,"_

"Umm Nado Saranghae,"

Panggilan itupun terputus. Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya keatas meja. Dan tak lama seseorang muncul dari balik pintunya.

"Dokter Jeon ada seorang anak korban kecelakaan diruang operasi,"

.

Lampu didepan ruang operasi sudah tidak menyala. Itu artinya operasi kecil yang berlangsung sudah berakhir. Wonwoo berjalan keluar ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku dok?"

Wonwoo membuka maskernya dan memeberikan senyum lembut guna menenangkan sang ibu dari pasiennya.

"Operasinya sudah selesai. Kami sudah menjahit luka yang ada dikepalanya. Kakinya sedikit memar dan mungkin akan menyulitkannya berjalan beberapa hari. Tapi selebihnya putri anda baik-baik saja. Kami akan memindahkannya keruang rawat. Beritahu aku kalau putri anda sudah sadar," jelas Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan putirku dokter,"

"Aku hanya membantunya, selebihnya Tuhan lah yang menyelamatkan putri ibu,"

Suara derap langak orang berlari terdengar oleh telinga Jeon Wonwoo. Dirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara tadi.

"Yeobo bagaimana keadaan Eunsoo?"

"Eunsoo baik-baik saja sayang, Dokter Jeon sudah menanganinya," jawab sang istri menenangkan suaminya.

Sang suamipun menengok kearah Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri disana.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku Dok,"

"Sama-sama, aku hanya mem-unghh," Rasa mual tiba-tiba saja menderanya kemabali.

"Dokter, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik sa-Hump," Rasa mual semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit, Nyonya, Tuan," dan Wonwoo langsung berlari meninggalkan orang tua pasiennya begitu saja.

Dibukanya pintu toilet tersebut dan berlari menuju wastafel.

"Hoek," Wownoo mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar hanyalah air liurnya.

"Hoek," sekali lagi rasa mual itu kembali lagi.

"Hahhh, hahhh, uhhhhh," Wonwoo mencuci mulutnya dan memandang pantulan bayangannya pada cermin.

"Unghhh aku benci parfum Tuan tadi, wanginya benar-benar membuatku mual," gumam Wonwoo kesal.

Setelah merasa kalau mualnya sudah mereda, Wonwoo berjalan keluar toilet menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyelesaikan laporan terakhirnya. Menyandarkan sedikit punggungnya disandaran kursi. Dirinya benar-benar merasa lelah. Belum lagi tenaganya yang sedikit terkuras karna memarahi bawahannya. Entah kenapa melihat merek melakukan kesalahan bawaannya pengen memarahi mereka. Padahal hanya karna masalah kecil.

Sekali lagi dering ponsel terdengar dan nama Mingyu lah yang tertera disana.

"Yeobseo,"

 _"Yeobseo Wonu sayang, kau sudah selesai bekerja?"_

"Umm aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan terakhirku,"

 _"Kalau begitu segeralah turun. Aku menunggumu diparkiran,"_

"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai kesana. Tunggu aku,"

 _"Baik sayangku,"_

Wonwoo pun bangkit dari atas kursinya. Merapihkan mejanya dan melepas jas dokternya lalu menggantinya dengan mantel yang dipakainya tadi.

Area rumah sakit mulai terlihat sepi. Para pasien tentu saja sudah tidur. Hanya beberapa dokter jaga atau perawat yang lewat.

Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah. Dan senyumnya terlihat saat melihat mobil sang suami sudag terparkir.

"Malam sayang," Wonwoo mencium bibir sang suami lalu memasang seatbeltnya.

"Malam juga, kau terlihat sangat lelah," Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

"Yeah, entah kenapa rasanya tubuhku mudah sekali lelah akhir-akhir ini," keluh Wonwoo lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Tak perlu sayang,"

"Kau yakin tak perlu?"

"..."

"Sayang," Mingyu menengokkan wajahnya kesamping saat tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aigoooo sepertinya dirimu benar-benar lelah sayang," dan ternyata Wonwoonya sedang tertidur. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kening sang istri.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali sudah terlihat. Mingyu mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya didepan rumah. Berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu dan melangkah kearah pintu sebelahnya.

Mingyu tak tega untuk membangunkan sang istri. Maka dari itu dia berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya saja.

"Unghhh," lenguh Wonwoo lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mingyu," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau terbangun sayang?"

"Umm, kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Sudah," jawabnya setelah menidurkan sang istri diatas ranjangnya.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tak perlu Mingyu, aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri,"

"Yakin tak mau?"

"Iya sayang," jawab Wonwoo sambil mengakup kedua pipi sang suami.

"Yasudah kalu begitu, mandi sana,"

"Eumm," Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Mingyu lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Membuatkan segelas susu coklat untuk sang istri. Setelah selesai, dirinya kembali menuju kamar. Meletakkan segelas susu itu diatas nakas. Lalu memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat berkas-berkas yang die-mailkan oleh sang sekertaris.

10 menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok manusia manis terbalut piyama bergambar sapi.

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri meja nakas lalu meminum susu yang dibuatkan oleh sang suami. Setelah habis, namja itu beranjak menaiki ranjang dan duduk disebelah sang suami.

"Terimakasih untuk susunya sayang," Wonwoo mengecup bibir sang suami sekilas.

"Sama-sama," Mingyu lalu menaruh ipad miliknya keatas nakas. "Ayo tidur,"

"Kau tak mau melakukan ritual malam kita Gyu-ie~" goda Wonwoo sambil membelai dada sang suami.

"Tak perlu sayang," Mingyu tersenyum lembut. "Kau sedang dalam kondisi tak baik, aku tak mau kau kelelahan dan memperburuk kondisimu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Gyu-ie~"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Tidur sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu kerumah sakit sekarang,"

"Uhhh arra arra, aku akan tidur," Wonwoo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu.

Mingyu pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan posisi tubuh istrinya.

"Jangan Ngambek sayang. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Aku mencintaimu sayang," Mingyu mengecup kening sang istri lalu mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang istri.

"Ummm aku juga mencintaimu," balas Wonwoo sambil menyamankan posisinya didekapan sang suami.

.

.

.

Lonceng dipintu masuk terdengar berbunyi nyaring. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk kedalam kaki. Menghampiri seorang namja yang duduk dipojok.

"Annyeong Umma Jae," Wonwoo mencium pipi namja itu lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Annyeong Wonie," Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Dimana Appa?"

"Dia sedang ketoilet," jawabnya. "Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Satu caramel macchiato dan strawberry shortcake,"

Dan Jaejoong memanggil sang pelayan lalu memberitahukan pesanan dari calon putranya.

"Kau sudah datang sayang," sang Appa menghampiri putranya lalu mencium kenningnya.

"Baru saja sampai Appa,"

"Dimana Mingyu?"

"Dia tak bisa hadir karna ada rapat mendadak,"

"Sepertinya menantu appa yang satu itu sangat sibuk,"

"Yahh begitilah appa," jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

"Sayang wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja Umma, hanya sedikit kelelahan," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau perlu berlibur Wonie, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,"

"Sulit mengatur liburan disaat jadwalku dan Mingyu sama-sama padat,"

"Kau ini memang keras kepala," pasrah Yunho.

"Karna Appa juga keras kepala," Wonwoo lalu meminum caramel macchiato miliknya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala," ujar umma Jae.

"Heheheh, oh ya bagaimana persiapan pernikahannya umma?"

"Sudah rampung Wonnie sayang,"

"Kalian sudah kemakam ibu?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga aku menghormati ibumu sayang," balas Jaejoong sambil tersnyum.

"Jaejoong Umma," Wonwoo lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Terimakasih karna sudah mau membantuku untuk menjaga Appa. Terimakasih juga atas cintamu untuk Appaku,"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih sayang, justru harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada Tuhan karna sudah diberikan putra semanis dirimu," balas Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Mereka lalu beralih mengobrolkan segala persiapan pernikahan sang appa dan umma barunya. Kadang Wonwoo akan menceritakan semua keburukan sang appa yang tidak diketahui oleh Jae umma. Wonwoo kembali merasakan sosok hangat seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

"Umma, Appa aku harus peegi sekarang. Aku ada janji untuk berkumpul dirumah Jihoon,"

"Kau menyetir atau naik taksi?"

"Aku menyetir Appa," Wonwoo lalu berdiri dan mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pamit umma, appa,"

"Hati-hati menyetirnya sayang,"

"Iya Appa, Umma,"

Dan Wonwoo berjalan keluar kafe lalu menaiki mobilnya. Mengemudikannya menuju rumah Jihoon.

Didepan halaman rumah Jihoon sudah terparkir beberapa mobil. Jihoon mengundang mereka semua untuk makan malam dirumahnya dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil milik Seokmin. Hal pertsma yang menyambut kedatangannya adalah adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh Vernon dan Seungkwan diruang tamu.

"Hey kalian, berhentilah berbuat mesum ditempat umum. Bagaimana kalau Seunghan melihatnya," protes Wonwoo.

"Melihat apa Wonu-imo?" Tanya sebuah suara dari namja imut didepannya.

"Errr melihat kecoa terbang,"

"Huwaaaaa, Seungie takut kecoa," Seunghan lalu berlari dan memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun menggendong Seunghan dan mencium pipi gembulnya.

"Tenang, Wonu imo sudah mengusirnya,"

"Benalkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Chupp~

"Telimkasih Wonu imo," ujar Seunghan setelah mencium pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan Xiu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ummm, Xiu saengi sedang tidul siang Imo?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak tidur siang?"

"Aku sudah bangun Imo,"

"Oh, lalu dimana eommamu?"

"Didapul, belsama imo dan samchon yang lain,"

Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju dapur masih dengan Seunghan didalam gendongannya. Setelah sampai didapur, Seunghan minta diturunkan karna sang Appa mengajaknya kehalaman belakang.

"Wonu hyung kau sudah datang?" Tanya Minghao yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eumm seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Dimana Jisoo hyung?"

"Ahhh dia sedang dihalaman belakang,"

"Oh begitu," Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang memasak.

"Hyung apa yang kau masak?"

"Aku memasak sup," jawabnya singkat.

"Sup ap-"

"Wonu kau sudah datang," itu suara Jihoon yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

Jihoo berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Niatnya sih memberikan pelukan pada sahabat sejatinya. Tapi penolakanlah yang didapatkan olehnya.

"Unghhh, Jihoonie parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Parfum? Aku tak memakai parfum apapun. Ini wangi dari pengharum pakaian yang biasa kugunakan," jelas Jihoon sambil berusaha mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat, bau mu sangat tidak enak,"

"Hah? Tidak enak?"

"Wonu kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Akj tak sakit, hanya saja bau Jihoon sungguh tidak enak," jawabnya frustasi.

"Tapi kan itu wanginya yang biasa hyung?" Kali ini Minghao yang bertanya bingung.

"Tapi a- Hoek," Wonwoo membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Wonwoo kau baik-baik saja?" Bahkan Jisoo yang baru datangpun merasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik sa- Hoekk," tak kuat, Wonwoo berlari menuju kamar mandi disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Hoek, Hoek,"

Jeonghan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan memijat tengkuk Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo kau masuk angin?"

"Hoek, aku tidak Hoek tahu hyung Hoek,"

"Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" Tawar Jisoo.

"Tidak perlu hyung," jawab Wonwoo lemas.

"Aish tapi kau terlihat pucat hyung," ujar Seungkwan.

"Tapi aku baik-baik sa-"

Bruk~

"Astaga Wonwoo,"

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya asal didepan rumah Soonyoung. Dia meninggslkan rapatnya begitu saja saat mendengar kabar Wonwoo pingsan dari Seokmin.

Rasa khawatirnya benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya. Dia lalu berlari memasuki rumah Jihoon dan langsung menuju keatas. Disana, teman-temannya sedang berkumpul didepan pintu kamar Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Hah, hah bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo hyung?"

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam," itu Seungcheol yang menjawab.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, Wonwoo hyung pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Vernon menenangkan.

"Hah, seharusnya aku memaksanya lebih keras untuk periksa kerumah sakit," keluh Mingyu lalu mengusap wajahnya yang keruh.

Puk~

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Soonyoung tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Mingyu.

"Tenanglah Gyu, Wonwoo pasti baik-baik saja,"

Ceklek~

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Mingyu lah yang pertama maju menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan jadwal makannya yang tak teratur memperburuk kondisinya. Biar bagaimanapun bayi yang dalam kandungannya butuh asupan gizi untuknya berkembang. Maka dari itu sebisa mumgkin istri anda harus menjaga pola amkannya,"

"Pasti dok, saya akan mengingatkannya makan agar bayi dalam kan-"

Tunggu, tadi itu dokter bilang bayi yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya. Maksudnya Wonwoo hamil gitu.

"Aigoooo selamat Mingyu kau akan segera menjadi Appa," Seokmin berteriak heboh sambil memukul punggung Mingyu.

Sedang yang dipukul masih dalam masa memahami.

"Wonwoo hamil? Kau serius dokter?"

"Aku serius, aku sudah memberikannya resep obat dan vitamin yang bisa kau tebus. Selamat atas kehamilan istri anda, saya pamit dulu,"

Soonyoungpun berjalan mengantarkan sang dokter menuju pintu depan.

Sedang Mingyu masih berdiri mematung didepan kamar Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Sampai suara Jihoon menyadarkannya.

"Mingyu, Wonwoo menunggumu didalam,"

Dan tanpa basa-basi Mingyu berjalan memasuki kamar Jihoon untuk menemui istrinya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Mingyu,"

"Kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Mingyu memastikannya.

"Kau sudah dengarkan tadi?" Wonwoo membawa tangan Mingyu menuju perutnya. Memabantunya untuk mengusap perutnya.

"Didalam sini ada sesosok malaikat yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk melengkapi keluarga kita," balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Astaga Wonwoo," Mingyu lalu memeluk Wonwoo. Menciumi puncak rambut sang istri berkali-kali.

"Terimakasih karna sudah menyempurnakan hidupku sayang. Terimakasih karna memberikanku sebuah malaikat," ujar Mingyu masih memeluk sang istri.

"Kkk, kau tak perlu berterimakasih Gyu, karna akupun bahagia sepertimu,"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua dengan segenap jiwaku," ujar Mingyu lalu menangkup pipi sang istri. Memandang wajah sang istri yang sedang tersenyum.

"Saranghae Wonwoo,"

"Nado saranghae Mingyu,"

Dan keduanya mulai terlarut dalam ciuman penuh cinga dan kasih sayang. Tanpa adanya nafsu.

.

.

.

"Umma, umma," Seunghan menarik ujung baju sang umma.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya.

"Hamil itu apa?" Tanya Seunghan polos.

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dikeluarkan putranya.

"Hamil itu artinya ada seorang adik bayi didalam perut Wonu imo,"

"Adik bayi? Sepelti Mei Xiu?"

"Iya seperri Mei Xiu,"

"Apa artinya dia juga akan menjadi teman Seunghan?"

"Tentu saja, adik bayi akan menjadi teman Seunghan. Oleh karna itu Seungie harus menjaga adik bayi saat dia sudah lahir,"

"Umm Seunghan beljanji akan menjaga adik bayi,"

"Anak pintar,"

"Appa, Seunghan akan segela punya adik bayi," teriak Seunghan lalu berlari keruang tamu menuju tempat ayahnya.

.

.

.

-END-

Jadi akhirnya aku melanjutkannya kembali. Dan masih banyak utang ff yang belum diselesaikanT.T

Jadi untuk selanjutnya lebih baik Verkwan atau Seoksoo dulu yang menikah?

Tapi ga tau kapan bisa kulanjut kembali cerita ini ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Dan maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan absurd.


End file.
